


Love Multiplies

by annacatherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacatherine/pseuds/annacatherine
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have a conversation about what their future holds now that they have a baby.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Love Multiplies

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kristanna fluff simply because I cannot get enough of these two and therefore, I must write! :)

The thunder seemed to shake the castle, it was so loud, and rain that pelted the windows sounded like rocks. It had been a long while since Arendelle had experienced such a storm.  
Anna smiled, looking down at the bundle in her arms, fast asleep. Her baby daughter's tiny fist was curled up next to her face and she made soft snoring sounds as she slept. Even though she had been in the world for just two weeks, Anna was convinced that Ellie could sleep through anything, not unlike herself.  
She kissed her daughter's strawberry blonde hair, the same color as her own and went over to sit on the bed. The door opened a few moments later and in walked Kristoff.  
"Is Olaf okay?" Anna asked. The snowman was who Kristoff had just been to check on.  
"He is. He's in the stable with Sven. He told me it was in case Sven got scared, but I have the distinct feeling it's the other way around."  
"Are they warm enough in there?" Anna asked, looking down momentarily as Ellie sighed in her sleep.  
"Did you really just ask me if Olaf was warm enough?" Kristoff teased with a smirk.  
Anna rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."  
"They're fine. I did make sure they have plenty of dry hay and food, if that's what you're wondering."  
"Good," Anna replied, her attention now shifting back to the baby girl in her arms. She sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of staring at her."  
Kristoff went over and sat next to Anna on the bed, looking over her shoulder at the baby as well. "She is pretty perfect, isn't she?"  
"Well, she does look just like you."  
"No way," Kristoff protested. "She's much too pretty. Just like her mama." He kissed Anna's forehead. "Actually, you know who I think she looks like?"  
"Who?" Anna asked.  
"Your mother."  
Anna smiled. "You really think so?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I mean, I've only seen her in pictures, but I can see your mother in her."  
She was surprised to find tears prick her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered. "I can see it too."  
Kristoff put a hand on Anna's arm. "You okay?"  
Anna nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. She got up and went to lay Ellie down in her cradle before rejoining her husband on the bed.  
"Sorry," Anna said, swiping at her cheeks.   
"Don't be," Kristoff replied. "I know how much you miss your parents." He pulled Anna close and she didn't hesitate to snuggle up against him.  
"I do miss them," Anna replied. "So much. But now, I'm not only missing them for me, I'm missing them for Ellie too. I guess it's just now sinking in that she'll never know her grandparents. It's silly. I never knew mine either and I turned out just fine." She sighed. "Do you remember yours at all?"  
Kristoff shook his head. "I barely remember my own parents, let alone my grandparents. And with my mom and dad, I think it's really more stuff I made up about them than actual memories. They died when I was three."  
"What was it that killed them again?" Anna asked.   
Kristoff shrugged. "They told me at the orphanage that my father was killed in an ice harvesting accident and my mother died three months later- I'm assuming from a broken heart."  
"And that's why you became an ice harvester? Because of your dad?" Anna asked.   
"In part, yes, I suppose. But I also became one because it's just what you did where I'm from. It was a good way to survive in the mountains."  
A thought suddenly came to Anna, her chest suddenly tight. "What if-" she hesitated, biting her lip.   
"What if what?" Kristoff asked.   
"What if something happens to us? What'll become of our baby? Poor thing has already lost so much and she's barely two weeks old."  
"Well first off, nothing's going to happen to us, Anna. But if it does, you know she'll be in such good hands with your sister."  
Anna relaxed some. "You're right. We're gonna be just fine." She snuggled closer to her husband.  
Kristoff kissed the top of her head. "We are. Just fine. We're gonna have such a long, happy life together, Anna."  
"With a big family. I want this castle to be full of us. It was much too empty and lonely for much too long. I want to hear the echo of our children's laughter throughout it."  
"It's a pretty big castle. How many kids you talking?" Kristoff teased.  
Anna shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know, ten or twenty."  
"In all seriousness," he continued, "how many do you want? I know we've discussed this in the past, but have things changed at all since you had Ellie? I know pregnancy wasn't always the easiest on you."  
Anna smiled up at him. This. This was exactly why she loved him so much. He was always so good at considering her feelings and he never discounted them or tried to change them.  
"Well, pregnancy isn't necessarily the easiest thing in general. But I know now that it's nothing I can't handle. And I meant what I said about wanting a large family. I love you, more than anything, Kristoff. And that love only seemed to multiply the moment I found out we'd be having a baby. And just thinking of how much it'll continue to grow and multiply makes me want to have one-hundred babies with you."  
Kristoff kissed the back of Anna's hand, and she could see that he had tears in his eyes. "I cannot even begin to explain to you how extremely happy you make me, every day. I love you, Anna, with all that I am."  
Even though Ellie woke them both up several times in the night, Anna thought of how there was nothing else in the world she'd rather be doing. Nowhere else in the world she'd rather be. Looking at her husband, she knew he felt the same way.


End file.
